


Give Me a Kiss or Three

by orphan_account



Series: Just Open Up [1]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/F, F/M, Femslash, Het, M/M, Multi, Open Relationships, Polyamory, Post-COHF, Post-City of Heavenly Fire, Post-Series, Shadowhunter!Simon, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 00:55:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2449358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While traveling, their feelings didn't change; rather, they multiplied. Set a few years post-series, probably in TDA range.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Me a Kiss or Three

**Author's Note:**

> In honor of new TMI adaptations being slowly impending, here I am, queering up the fandom again! This was super fun to write.

Jace wasn't surprised, not really, that he found himself tackling Simon on a beach in Greece. There was something he found oddly freeing, in all of this; no binds to home, no awkward run-ins with Maryse's sort-of partner at the coffee pot, and a certain freedom to be a foolish teenager that Jace never learned to enjoy without destroying something until now.

Simon, still fighting and trying to retain dominance, wriggled and writhed beneath the blond boy. "Give up," Jace whispered. As he watched him squirm, as they ground against one another, Jace felt his own hold slackening with Simon's struggle. Still, the bespectacled boy grinned wickedly. 

 _"Never."_ He said, grabbing Jace's side and rolling him, starting a chain of tangled rolling, a battle for the top that continued far longer than any skirmish Jace would have had in earnest. No one won, no one wanted to get up.

\--

"This shade will look good on you, Clary, I promise." Isabelle repeats herself for the third time. "It's parisian. The good stuff." 

"Unless Paris has magical lip powers, I'm still not convinced." Clary moved, ducking back though she stayed sitting, thigh brushing Izzy's on the bed.

"Stop moving or it  _will_  look awful," she rolled her eyes, finally capturing Clary with one hand under the chin, pulling her face closer--close enough that she smelled the mint on the other girl's breath. 

The lipstick went on, adding a rose tone and a delicate shimmer to already pink lips that made Isabelle jealous on days when she would die to be delicate. 

"There," she said, finally, tilting Clary's head some more to look at her work. With a smirk, she approved of her own handiwork.

"How does it look?" Clary seemed to hesitant. Unfaithful little thing, she made Izzy a bit indignant.

"I never do makeup I wouldn't kiss," She replied with confidence.

Izzy proved her word true and Clary needed her makeup, now white and red and pink all mingled, to be nearly completely redone.

\--

"Clary," Jace was fidgeting, all his steady decorum a lost thing of another era. "You know how... how Magnus, he's attracted to men  _and_ women. Right?"

Clary raised an eyebrow. "You mean bisexual?"

"Is that what it's called?" That there was a word for it released so much of the horrible worry in Jace. That he was some wordless, promiscuous thing, someone who couldn't adhere to the simple binary of desire. 

"Yeah. The word for being attracted to your gender and other people's genders? It's bisexual." She raised an eyebrow. "Any reason for the vocab lesson, Jace?" She was nearly done packing for London and the interruption was only partly wanted.

"Is it normal? That."

"Bisexuals?" Clary laughed a little. "Yeah. They're something that exists. Again, why?"

"It's only that," He swallowed. "I think that might be me," he waited, to Clary's mild worry, as though she were going to hit him; braced and tight fisted and clenched for a blow of some kind. 

"Oh." She said, putting her sweater down. "Jace," she got up, wrapping him in a hug. "Jace, of course that's okay." She kissed his temple. Little did her boyfriend know she'd been pondering the word herself quite a lot. "Me too. It's fine, I promise."

"Even if I'm actually... attracted to a man, right now?"

"What do you mean 'right now'?"

\--

Okay," said Simon, pacing about at the airport. "I'm beginning to think we all need to admit that we're all being a little bit dishonest, and a lot horny."

" _Simon_ ," Clary put her head in her hands. "When I said we need to DTR as a group, I didn't mean 'make this as awkward as possible.'"

"What do you propose, then?" Simon asked, raising up his hands in innocence. "Someone needs to tell the elephant it's in the room. And an elephant big enough for all of us is quite the elephant."

"Why the hell are you going on about horny elephants?" Jace, massaging his temples, looked up at Simon from his chair.

"No, no, no." Simon waved a hand. "The elephant isn't horny. We are. And that is the essence of the elephant," he continued, making Clary groan and Jace look as though Simon had broken into a broadway number in a language Jace didn't speak.

"By the  _Angel,_ Simon," Isabelle finally spoke, "quit while you're ahead. Please."

"I will literally beg you to shut up." Clary said, being reminded that she had asked the same boy to explain that had once compared his relationship to that of a shark and a shark hunter. Clary began regretting a good portion of this decision.

"Fine, Fra-- _airchild,"_ Simon corrected himself but still crossed his arms in some semblance of pride Clary almost admired him for still retaining. "You do it, if I'm so terrible." 

"Okay." She sighed. Clary stood, nudging Simon out of the way, until he resumed his seated position next to Isabelle, who first prodded him chidingly, then instead ended up learning her head on his shoulder.

"What Simon was trying to say, is that we want a lot of things we're not talking about. And that goes really bad, really fast. Also, I think I'm the only person here who knows what polyamory is, and that could be potentially problematic."

"Excuse you, I told you about it," chimed Simon, who was shushed by a few pecks on the lips by Isabelle.

Jace made a face. "Sounds awful."

Clary's heart dropped like a stone into her stomach before Jace continued.

"Mixing roots. _Poly_ is greek.  _Amor_ is latin. It should be called  _Polyeresy."_ He said, feeling superior. "That said, what is it I need to know about?"

In that moment, Clary could see herself hitting him in payment for the heart attack he gave her.

"That aside," she ground out, she turned her gaze as best as she could--that is, not very well--to daggers at Jace. "It's a term for people who have more than one relationship at once. At the base, at least. There's a whole bunch of confusing stuff, but that's what you really need to know. And I think... that, given what we all seem to be doing, it's kind of what we're all... tangled up in."

"You can't _have_ more than one relationship at once. Not without cheating." Isabelle's face was tight. She looked like Clary always thought of Maryse looking when she was under stress; all austere worry and angular face.  And the similarities of mother to daughter would certainly explain a thing or two about Izzy's sudden apprehension.

"You can, though. Healthily, I promise." Clary tried to smooth the water. 

"The difference," Simon finally managed to make a useful interruption, "is that with polyamory, everyone involved knows it, and is okay with it. We know that if person A is dating people B and C, person A doesn't necessarily love B or C more or less than each other. Everyone knows about one another, and everyone's... in communication about needs."

"Communication about needs? What do you mean?" Jace asked, though moments ago he'd been attentive as a student at a lecture.

"I don't know if any question has summarized you better, Jace," said Isabelle, aside to herself, earning a glare from her adoptive brother.

"What we mean," Clary sat down, between Jace and the other two. She glanced up--Not long until the Flight to Los Angeles boarded. "Is that both relationships have certain rules. Things you do with this person, if there are any times for certain dates, or reassurances, or boundaries. It's to keep everyone feeling important, and scheduled and... fair, honestly. If one partner is the more primary one, that needs to be mapped out. If one of you is like, married, that needs to be factored in."

"And you're saying we're all this... horrible mixed-root word, then?"

"I mean. It's not exactly monogamous to make out with other guys and grab their asses all the time, now is it,"

" _Simon."_

"Flight thirty-five to California, now boarding." Said a monotone, cool voice, announcing them a few more hours to talk it out.

\--

"Do you have plans with Jace tonight?" Izzy was working, learning, trying not to be jealous or worried anymore, to feel like she was cheating Simon anymore.

"Nah," She shook her head. "I think Mark Blackthorn is taking him out."

"Another person?" Izzy raised an eyebrow, feeling a sympathetic tightening of her chest on Clary's behalf.

"I mean. I was with him yesterday." She shrugged. "Why?"

"Simon's getting himself beaten up by Emma Carstairs." Izzy laughed as she said it. "I figured it's a good day to let you drag me to a movie."

"Great," Clary perked up. "There's a couple terrible vampire films out. We should pick one to laugh at." She snatched up her purse and leaned up to kiss Izzy's cheek before dragging her girlfriend away by the arm.

 


End file.
